


Pomóż mi być lepszym

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Depression, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder, Self-Esteem, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja Pod gruzami. Deadpool spełnił swoje marzenie o byciu Avengerem i wraz ze Spidermanem patroluje ulice miasta, dokonując codziennych, bohaterskich czynów. Brzmi zbyt dobrze, by mogło trwać wiecznie, ale Wade już się do tego przyzwyczaił. Przyjemne chwile w jego życiu zawsze kończą się zbyt szybko, a ta dodatkowo skończyła się krwawo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zabójca w czerwieni

\- Dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci!

\- Najwyżej dwunasty.

Deadpool kopnął przeciwnika, który właśnie się na niego rzucał i odwrócił się do walczącego obok Petera.

\- Po prostu mi zazdrościsz skuteczności – stwierdził, z gracją unikając wymierzonego w niego ciosu i zadając swój własny, ogłuszając tym samym przeciwnika. – Dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty.

\- Trzynasty – westchnął Spiderman. – I przestań odtwarzać scenę z Władcy Pierścieni.

\- Za Frodo! – zakrzyknął i rzucił się w tłum wrogów.

Nigdy nie był wdzięczny za maskę jak w tej chwili. Gdyby Wade zobaczył, że go to bawi, to chyba nigdy nie dałby mu spokoju. Z zakrytą twarzą łatwiej było udawać zirytowanie.

Współpracował z Deadpoolem już cztery miesiące i odpowiadał za wdrażanie go do zespołu, skoro tak chętnie się do tego zgłosił. Czasami pracowali z kimś jeszcze, by lepiej zgrać się z resztą Avengersów, ale przez większość czasu działali we dwójkę, patrolując ulice Nowego Jorku.

Dziś jednak dostali misję z samej góry. Kapitan powierzył im zakończenie działalności w ukrytym laboratorium, w którym tworzono liczną armię do walki. Eksperymenty nie były jeszcze na wysokim poziomie, stworzeni przez naukowców żołnierze byli bezmózgimi zombie, których jedynym atakiem była szarża. Nie było ciężko z nimi walczyć, nawet gdy rzucali się na nich w dużych grupach. Byli słabi, wolni i powalał ich jeden cios. Bułka z masłem.

\- Deadpool! – zawołał. Wciąż walczyli, ale zombie nie były ich jedynym problemem.

\- Yo! – odkrzyknął i pomachał mu, drugą ręką trzymając przeciwnika za twarz na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Zostaw ich i poszukaj odpowiedzialnych za te eksperymenty! – nakazał. Sam by to zrobił, ale wolałby unieruchomić tych wszystkich żołnierzy zanim przybędzie ekipa sprzątająca. Nie chciałby, żeby część nagle się obudziła i gdzieś uciekła. Wciąż musieli uleczyć tych ludzi, a poza budynkiem mogliby sobie zrobić krzywdę.

\- Robi się!

Wade zasalutował i wymijając kolejnych przeciwników zniknął za jedynymi drzwiami, jakie prowadziły do tego pomieszczenia.

\- Nie zabijaj nikogo! – przypomniał mu jeszcze. Powtarzał to codziennie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pięć minut później było już po wszystkim. Co prawda zużył na wiązanie armii dwóch nabojów z siecią, ale przynajmniej byli unieruchomieni na kilka godzin. Poinformował już Kapitana, że wszystko załatwione, teraz musieli czekać na posiłki.

Deadpool też poradził sobie ze swoim zadaniem i pogwizdując wrócił do Petera, rzucając mu pod nogi złapanych naukowców.

\- Dlaczego jeden nie ma ręki? – zapytał podejrzliwie, patrząc na wijącego się z bólu mężczyznę.

\- Odciąłem ją – odparł po prostu i na dowód pokazał jeden ze swoich mieczy. Ociekał krwią.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Próbował mi ukraść portfel.

\- Wade.

\- Ugh, chciał uciec wpisując wcześniej kod autodestrukcji laboratorium. Musiałem go powstrzymać.

\- Mogłeś go po prostu odciągnąć – zauważył. – Skoro byłeś dość blisko, by odciąć mu rękę, to i odciągnąć go mogłeś.

\- Odcinanie rąk jest fajniejsze.

\- Przynajmniej go nie zabiłeś. – Okazjonalne odcinanie kończyn mógł wybaczyć, to i tak był najlżejszy wymiar kary jaki ktoś mógł dostać od Deadpoola, który nienawidził z całego serca eksperymentów na ludziach.

\- Już nie zabijam – powiedział z dumą, ale nic by się nie stało, gdyby zabił.  

Peter nigdy nie zabijał, bardzo tego pilnował. Avengers również starali się pochwycić każdego przestępcę, ale niestety czasami nie było to możliwe. Gdy sytuacja w czasie zadania robiła się nieciekawa, byli zmuszani do sięgnięcia po ostateczne rozwiązanie.

Na szczęście Deadpool w ciągu tych czterech miesięcy nie zabił nikogo, ani pospolitego złodzieja portfeli, który zsikał się ze strachu, gdy Wade go pochwycił, ani wielkich przestępców. Gdy mierzyli się z Hobgoblinem, skopali mu po prostu tyłek i odesłali do więzienia z kilkoma połamanymi kośćmi. Deadpool w tym pojedynku ani razu nie użył broni palnej i białej, walczył tylko przy pomocy pięści i był w tym cholernie dobry.  

\- Kapitan i reszta zaraz tu będę. Lunch? – zaproponował z uśmiechem, którego jednak nie było widać przez maskę.

\- Z tobą zawsze – odpowiedział Wade i skocznym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia, którym się tu dostali.

Laboratorium znajdowało się na dwunastym piętrze wieżowca, tam też znajdowało się okno, przez które weszli z hukiem. Peter stanął na krawędzi i poczekał, aż Deadpool wespnie mu się na plecy. Próbowali się przemieszczać w inny sposób, Wade na nogach, skaczący z dachu na dach, a on huśtający się na sieci, ale poruszali się tak zbyt wolno, nie mówiąc już o tym, że na Manhattanie było to w ogóle niemożliwe do osiągnięcia ze względu na różne wysokości budynków. Więc zaczął wozić drugiego mężczyznę na plecach, ku jego wielkiej uciesze. Deadpool uwielbiał latanie na sieci bardziej od niego.

\- Wooohooo! – krzyknął gdy nabrali rozpędu po tym, jak Peter wypuścił pierwszą sieć.

\- Nie krzycz mi do ucha albo cię zrzucę – ostrzegł.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – powiedział pewny siebie i wtulił się mocniej w Spidermana. – Kochasz mnie.

\- Jasne, że kocham – przytaknął i rozhuśtał się tak mocno, że Wade prawie spadł, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się jego ramienia. – Ups. Za mocno?

\- Ty chory człowieku – zaśmiał się. – Zrób tak jeszcze raz.

\- Dobra, ale sam się o to prosiłeś.

Po krótkiej, ale bardzo ekscytującej podróży wylądowali w jednej z alejek i Deadpool poszedł załatwić im żarcie. Wrócił z pięcioma pudełkami pizzy, z czego cztery zapewne zamierzał zjeść sam.

Po zabezpieczeniu ładunku i Wade’a na swoich plecach, Peter wspiął się po ścianie na dach, gdzie z apetytem zaczęli zajadać się pizzą. Deadpool pochłaniał kawałek za kawałkiem, wysyłając wiadomości i gadając przy tym jak najęty, głównie o Ellie, która wygrała konkurs literacki w swojej szkole. Nie zabrakło też tematów mniej ważnych czy chociażby interesujących. Gdyby gadanie od czapy było dyscypliną olimpijską, Wade zgarnąłby wszystkie trzy medale.

\- Spidey, to był wspaniały dzień, ale czas się zbierać – powiedział Deadpool, gdy skończył opowiadać o zawiłościach politycznych w Ugandzie.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie – zauważył. Słońce dopiero zachodziło, zazwyczaj dopiero o tej porze rozpoczynali codzienny patrol.

\- Walka z tymi zombiakami mnie wykończyła – wyjaśnił i przeciągnął się, aż coś mu strzeliło w krzyżu. – Poza tym, ta morda sama nie zrobi się piękna, potrzeba jej dużo snu.

Choć zapewne był to żart, Peter nie zaśmiał się. Nie był pewny jak ma reagować na dowcipy Deadpoola na temat jego własnego wyglądu.

\- Dobra, możesz iść, nie trzymam cię.

\- Jakby coś się wydarzyło, to dzwoń.

\- Jasne. Jutro w tym samym miejscu.

Deadpool szybko się ulotnił, a on został z masą niezjedzonej pizzy. Zmieścił wszystko do dwóch pudełek, które później podrzucił do obozowiska bezdomnych. Szkoda było wyrzucać tyle jedzenia, a przynajmniej komuś pomoże.

Polatał po mieście jeszcze trochę, nie chcąc na razie wracać do domu. Bez Deadpoola było jednak strasznie nudno. Już zapomniał jak to jest patrolować miasto samemu. Nagle było za cicho i za mało interesująco, a brak ciężaru drugiego mężczyzny na plecach był dziwnie irytujący. Starał się to ignorować, ale w pewnym momencie się poddał i po prostu postanowił wrócić do domu tak jak Wade. Nie często zdarzało się, że wracał do mieszkania tak wcześnie, dlatego postanowił, że zamiast spać pouczy się jeszcze trochę do zbliżających się egzaminów. Bez kostiumu będzie mu lepiej znieść brak najemnika.

Opuszczał już Manhattan, gdy odezwał się jego komunikator.

\- Spiderman, jesteś tam?

Gdy tylko usłyszał głos Kapitana, Peter wylądował na ścianie najbliższego budynku i włączył nadawanie w urządzeniu do komunikacji.

\- Co tam, Kapitanie? – zapytał machając do kobiety, która była po drugiej stronie szyby, na której usiadł.

\- Deadpool jest z tobą?

Było coś dziwnego w głosie Steve’a, co natychmiast go zaalarmowało. Nie w ten sam sposób, co pajęczy zmysł, ale po usłyszeniu tych słów zaczął odczuwać dziwny niepokój.

\- Nie – odparł niepewnie, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że kłamał.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Nigdzie go nie widzę, jeśli o to pytasz. Poszedł do domu jakieś dwie godziny temu.

\- Na pewno dwie godziny?

Czemu Kapitanowi tak zależało, by wiedzieć gdzie jest Wade?

\- Tak. Kapitanie, o co chodzi?

\- Daleko jesteś od wieży?

\- Daj mi pięć minut i tam będę.

O cokolwiek chodziło, zamierza się dowiedzieć u źródła.

\- Czekamy na ciebie.

\- My? – zapytał, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Steve się rozłączył.

Nie podobało mu się, że Deadpool jest w coś zamieszany. Głos Kapitana nie wskazywał na to, że to tylko przyjęcie niespodzianka, które Avengers postanowili wyprawić swojemu niezupełnie nowemu członkowi drużyny. Wade ewidentnie miał kłopoty, tylko dlaczego? Czyżby w laboratorium stało się coś jeszcze, o czym nie powiedział?

 

* * *

 

Deadpool wszedł przez wysadzone przez siebie drzwi i bez chwili zwłoki zastrzelił ochroniarza, którego wybuch powalił na ziemię. Ruszył przed siebie, systematycznie eliminując kolejne przeszkody na swojej drodze. Kilku facetów do niego strzeliło, ale nawet go nie zabolało, przynajmniej nie bardziej niż ich, kiedy odciął im głowy jednym sprawnym ruchem miecza.

Pozostawiając za sobą szlak ciał, Wade dotarł do ostatniego celu, który ukrywał się za pancernymi drzwiami schronu. Krótka chwila majstrowania przy panelu kontrolnym i kryjówka stała przed nim otworem, a w niej burmistrz Nowego Jorku z rodziną. Zastrzelił najpierw polityka, a później jego żonę i dwóch nastoletnich synów. Całej masakrze zrobił zdjęcie i w pośpiechu opuścił budynek.

Peterowi zachciało się wymiotować, gdy zobaczył to wszystko na ogromnym ekranie w wieży Avengers. Tony pstryknął palcami i obraz zniknął, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Byli tu wszyscy członkowie drużyny, którzy nie przebywali aktualnie poza miastem.

Przyjrzał się każdemu ze swoich kolegów, próbując odczytać coś z ich twarzy. Tony wyglądał jakby odczuwał satysfakcję z faktu, że miał rację co do Deadpoola, Steve był cały spięty i był myślami gdzie indziej. Bucky stojący obok niego spoglądał gdzieś za okno, też był nieobecny duchem. Wanda starała się nie okazywać szoku, ale ponosiła klęskę. Pocieszał ją Vision, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. Lang się nie odzywał, siedział kawałek dalej od reszty i przygryzał nerwowo kciuka. Natasha wyglądała na zawiedzioną, a Clint na wściekłego.

On sam nie wiedział, co ma myśleć i czuć. Pokładał w Deadpoolu naprawdę duże nadzieję, miał nawet wrażenie, że zmienił się już na tyle, że i bez ciągłej pomocy nie robiłby nic złego. Widocznie się mylił. Nie chciało mu się jednak wierzyć, że Wade tak po prostu wróciłby do bycia zabójcą na zlecenie. W ciągu ostatnich dni nic na to nie wskazywało, zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Może tylko dzisiaj trochę dużo czasu spędzał z telefonem w dłoni, ale chyba nie ustalał w jego obecności warunków kontraktu, który nakazywał mu zabić burmistrza miasta? Czy byłby na tyle bezczelny?

\- Spiderman – odezwał się nagle Steve.

\- Huh?

\- Wiesz, że musimy teraz złapać Deadpoola? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Wiem. – Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę, zwłaszcza że będzie musiał wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach.

\- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mu odwali – powiedział Tony, nalewając sobie drinka.

\- Może to nie on – zasugerował Peter. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni. – Może to jakiś naśladowca, Kameleon albo Mysterio. Oni mogliby coś takiego zrobić.

\- Mówiłeś, że Deadpool zniknął dwie godziny wcześniej. – Steve na powrót włączył obraz z kamer, które nagrały masakrę i wskazał na godzinę pokazaną w rogu. – Jeśli nie pokręciłeś czasu, Wilson był w stanie dostać się do burmistrza i go zabić po tym, jak cię zostawił.

\- Deadpool jest za dobry, żeby pokazywać się na kamerach – zauważył. Musiał bronić Wade’a, póki miał jeszcze czym.

\- Co miał do stracenia? – spytał Bucky. – I tak jest znany jako morderca.

\- Nie ostatnio. Przecież pokazując się na kamerach zaprzepaściłby sobie szansę na bycie Avengerem.

\- Już ją zaprzepaścił – powiedział stanowczo Kapitan. – Nagranie trafiło już do mediów, całe miasto wie, co się wydarzyło. Deadpool oficjalnie nie jest już jednym z nas.

\- Kapitanie, zaczekaj. Nie możemy tak pochopnie do tego podchodzić.

 - Pochopnie? – powtórzył zdziwiony Clint. – Lubię Wilsona, ale jest niezrównoważony, coś takiego musiało się stać prędzej czy później.

\- To musiał być naśladowca – upierał się. Nie wierzył, że Deadpool zrobiłby coś tak głupiego, nie teraz, gdy spełniały się jego marzenia o byciu superbohaterem. Nie zrobiłby sobie tego, a co najważniejsze, nie zrobiłby tego Ellie, która była dumna z nowej pracy ojca.

\- Spiderman, wszystko wskazuje na Deadpoola. – Steve podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wiem, że zbliżyliście się do siebie przez te cztery miesiące, ale on nie jest materiałem na przyjaciela.

Peter odtrącił jego dłoń.

\- Tak jak Bucky jeszcze jakiś czas temu – zauważył wściekły i wskazał na Zimowego Żołnierza. – Ale jego jakoś udało się zmienić, a też nie był zły od początku.

\- Bucky to zupełnie inna historia.

\- Oczywiście, bo go lubisz, jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy dzieje mu się krzywda, to masz klapki na oczach i nie zwracasz uwagę na nic innego, nawet na to, czy słusznie go chronisz.

\- Spiderman…

\- Znajdę Deadpoola – obiecał zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. – A potem razem udowodnimy, że to tylko naśladowca.

Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać, więc jak najszybciej opuścił wieżę i ruszył w stronę mieszkania Deadpoola wierząc, że go tam znajdzie. Avengers jeszcze nie nic konkretnego nie postanowili, więc prawdopodobnie nie zdążyli go jeszcze stamtąd wykurzyć i zmusić do zmiany kryjówki.   

Latanie po mieście pomogło mu się nieco uspokoić. Naprawdę się wściekł na Kapitana podczas ich rozmowy. To było nie w porządku oskarżać Wade’a bez skonfrontowania się z nim i dania mu możliwości obrony. Po prostu wywiesili list gończy z jego podobizną, a zapewne niedługo spuszczą też psy. Musiał być o krok przed nimi, jeśli chciał wyjaśnić całą sprawę i oczyścić imię przyjaciela.

Był już blisko swojego celu, gdy pajęczy zmysł wytrącił go z równowagi. W ostatniej chwili puścił się, unikając tym samym kuli wymierzonej zapewne w jego serce. Zaskoczony wystrzelił kolejną sieć i wylądował na najbliższym dachu, szukając wzrokiem sprawcy ataku. W końcu jego oczy natrafiły na postać odzianą w czerwień, stojącą na gzymsie pięć budynków dalej.

\- Wade?

Popędził szybko w stronę Deadpoola, ale ten zdążył już schować swój karabin snajperski i zeskoczył z dachu. Gdy tam dotarł i spojrzał w dół, gdzie umknął Wade, najemnika już nigdzie nie było.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zastanawiał się na głos.


	2. Winny, niewinny

Deadpoola nie było w mieszkaniu. Co nie było zaskakujące, skoro zaledwie pięć minut temu widział go w innej dzielnicy. Mimo to rozejrzał się, ogarniając wzrokiem znajome wnętrze. Wade zaprosił go tu raz, tylko do salonu i kuchni, i tylko na kilka minut, ale zdołał zapamiętać parę szczegółów, jak imponującą kolekcję broni palnej na ścianie czy masę śmieci porozrzucanych na podłodze. Jedna puszka chyba leżała tu od jego ostatniej wizyty.

Mieszkanie tonęło w mroku, tylko latarnia za oknem dawała nieco światła. Musiał bardzo ostrożnie stąpać, by nie narobić hałasu albo co gorsza - bałaganu. Nawet jeśli właściciela nie było w domu, nie chciał by się dowiedział, że ktoś tu był.

Nie był pewny, co w ogóle tu robi, skoro nie zastał Wade, który kilka minut temu próbował go zastrzelić. Coś jednak nie pozwoliło mu opuścić tego miejsca, jakaś dziwna atmosfera, której nie było tu ostatnim razem, gdy zwiedzał całe miejsce. Bez zawsze rozgadanego najemnika i spowite w mroku, mieszkanie było niepokojące, przerażające wręcz. W filmach tak wyglądały miejsca zamieszkania rożnych psycholi. Brudne, zaniedbane miejsca pełne złowrogiej energii. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że mieszkał tu ktoś tak energiczny i zaskakująco czysty i ładnie pachnący jak Deadpool.

Powoli podszedł do najbliższych drzwi, jakie wypatrzył. Gdy je otworzył, poczuł na języku metaliczny smak, zupełnie jakby trzymał w ustach jednego centa. Dobrze znał ten smak, wciąż nawiedzał go w koszmarach, które przedstawiały zabójstwo wuja. Taki smak wywołuje tylko duża ilość krwi. Tamtego dnia było jej bardzo dużo, jeszcze ciepłej, wypływającej mu spomiędzy palców pomimo wielkich starań, by ją powstrzymać.

Pchnął mocniej drzwi i znalazł się w sypialni Deadpoola. Gdyby nie zapach krwi, byłaby prawdopodobnie najczystszym pokojem w całym mieszkaniu. Podczas gdy w salonie było czuć smród zgniłego jedzenia i zalegającego kurzu, tutaj unosił się tylko dużo gorszy odór krwi, którą wciąż czuł na języku.

Latarka pomogła mu zidentyfikować źródło zapachu. Ściana. Cała pusta, biała jak płótno, a na niej plamy krwi, kawałki tkanki i dziury po kulach. Włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku na ten widok, ale podszedł bliżej. Z bliska zidentyfikował kości i zobaczył świeżą plamę posoki. Gdy jej dotknął, była zimna, ale mocno się lepiła. Obok leżał rewolwer z pustym bębenkiem.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale nie pozwolił im pocieknąć. Nie było czasu na płacz, musiał znaleźć Wade’a, póki nie zrobią tego Avengers.

Zabawne, że zaczął o nich myśleć jak o przeciwnikach, choć teoretycznie wciąż do nich należał i sam był Avengerem. Zastanawiał się, czy nie poświęca zbyt dużo dla Deadpoola. Ale potem znów spojrzał na stare i nowe plamy krwi, i nie miał wątpliwości, że robi dobrze. Należenie do Avengers dawało wiele korzyści, ludzie traktowali go poważnie i nawet Daily Bugle nie mógł mu teraz zaszkodzić złą prasą, bo mało kto wierzył w brednie wypisywane przez jego własnego szefa. Jednak tak długo radził sobie bez tego, że warto było to poświęcić, jeśli to oznaczało, że ocali Wade’a.

Krótko po tym, jak opuścił mieszkanie, do środka zawitała Natasha z Clintem oraz kilkoma agentami teoretycznie rozwiązanej TARCZY. Obserwując ich z bezpiecznej odległości odniósł wrażenie, że jego koledzy wiedzieli, że tam był i specjalnie czekali, aż wyjdzie. Kapitan wydawał się być zdeterminowany, by pochwycić Deadpoola, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał przeszkadzać mu w tym samym. Peter był mu za to wdzięczny.

Szukanie Wade’a było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Nie miał pojęcia co go napadło, gdy stwierdził, że uda mu się go znaleźć w mieście takim jak Nowy Jork, gdzie nawet w nocy większe ulice tętniły życiem. Co prawda potrafił się szybko przemieszczać, a i wzrok miał niezgorszy, ale przez ściany nie potrafił widzieć, a był pewien, że Deadpool nie ukrywa się na otwartej przestrzeni, zwłaszcza że telebimy na mieście wyświetlały jego zdjęcia z ostrzeżeniem, że należy się od niego trzymać z daleka. Jameson pewnie już szykował zmianę okładki jutrzejszej gazety. Nie przegapiłby takiego tematu.

Przeczesywał miasto całą noc, zaglądając do tych bardziej podejrzanych dziur i kryjówek. Zszedł nawet do kanałów, ale poza smrodem nie znalazł tam niczego. Nie miał też szczęścia w tunelach metra ani w różnego rodzaju magazynach w porcie. Deadpool po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał w najbliższym czasie się pokazać.

To był najgorszy scenariusz z możliwych. Musiał znaleźć go jak najszybciej zanim minie tyle czasu, że naprawienie szkód będzie niemożliwe. Nawet jeśli Wade faktycznie wrócił do starej roboty, to wciąż można było wszystko naprawić, przekonać go do zmiany. Jeśli pozwoli mu się na przyjęcie kolejnych zleceń, może już być za późno.

Słońce powoli wschodziło na horyzoncie, a on był już tak potwornie zmęczony, że nie był w stanie dłużej huśtać się na sieci. Wrócił do domu, obserwując wyjeżdżające na ulice śmieciarki i ludzi budzących się do życia. Nie chciał jeszcze przerywać, ale wiedział, że zmęczony nic nie zdziała, zwłaszcza jak spotka Deadpoola i dojdzie do walki.

Po drodze do domu zgarnął jeszcze swoje ubrania ukryte dzień wcześniej i resztę drogi przeszedł na piechotę. Mieszkanie miał małe, z wieloma wadami jak na przykład brakiem porządnego ogrzewania, ale dawno się tak nie ucieszył z powrotu do domu. Był wykończony, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Nie dotarł nawet do łóżka tylko padł na kanapie. Tuż przed zaśnięciem udało mu się tylko zrzucić buty.

Obudził się kilka godzin później, dochodziła już pierwsza po południu. Na całe szczęście nie miał dziś szkoły, a w pracy miał wolne, a nawet gdyby nie, to podesłałby szefowi kilka fotek samego siebie. Na pewno by się ucieszył z nowych zdjęć Spidermana, które mógłby podpisać jakimś ohydnym nagłówkiem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Jameson ma specjalne koło fortuny, którym losuje tytuły artykułów.

Przed snem nie był ani trochę głodny, ale teraz żołądek burczał mu jak szalony. Dzięki częstym wizytom cioci lodówka nie była pusta, więc miał co zjeść. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie zapominałby o zakupach i albo stołowałby się na mieście albo jadłby żarcie z puszki za 99 centów.  Jednak zamiast puszek na odgrzanie czekały domowe obiady, która ciocia przynosiła mu w próżniowo zamykanych pojemnikach. Oblizał się na samą myśl, gdy patrzył jak wszystko odgrzewa się w mikrofali.

Gdy jedzenie było już gotowe, wrócił na kanapę i włączył telewizor, licząc na to, że nie usłyszy o kolejnej masakrze dokonanej przez Deadpoola. Nie miał szczęścia, bo tematem wiadomości był właśnie Wade. Pocieszające było to, że przez tych kilka godzin nie zginęły z jego ręki kolejne osoby.

Wiadomości właśnie puszczały na żywo publiczne wystąpienie Kapitana. Trafił na jej środek, ale i tak zrozumiał, czego dotyczyła. Steve pozbawiał Deadpoola członkowstwa w ich drużynie i informował dziennikarzy, że robią już wszystko, by go pochwycić zanim zrani kogoś jeszcze.

Kapitan był oczywiście zasypywanymi pytaniami, ale nie dał się wciągnąć w gierki prasy. Gdy zakończył swoją przemowę, po prostu sobie poszedł w towarzystwie Bucky’ego i Sama, który musiał przylecieć dopiero co z Waszyngtonu, gdzie wykonywał jakieś zadanie.

Peter westchnął i wyłączył telewizor, kończąc jedzenie w ciszy. Zastanawiał się, czy Ellie o tym wszystkim wiedziała. Czy ma dostęp do telewizora i słyszała o tym, co ponoć zrobił jej ojciec. Jeśli tak, musiała teraz bardzo to przeżywać. Z opowieści Wade wywnioskował, że dziewczynka bardzo go kocha i uważa go za najlepszego superbohatera na świecie.

Gdyby wiedział, gdzie Ellie mieszka, odwiedziłby ją i zapewnił, że Deadpool nie zrobił tego wszystkiego, że to na pewno naśladowca. Niestety Wade nigdy mu nie wyjawił, gdzie mieszka jego córka. Pewnie nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś nieodpowiedni dowie się o jej położeniu i wykorzysta ją, by go zranić albo kontrolować.

Właśnie ze względu na Ellie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Deadpool mógł wrócić do starych nawyków i to w taki sposób, że zarejestrowały go kamery. Nie ryzykowałby tak możliwości, że córka go zobaczy. Chodziła do szkoły, nawet jeśli nie miała w domu telewizora, to nie trzymał jej pod kluczem, na pewno miała jakiś dostęp do informacji z kraju i świata. Wystarczyłby jeden kolega z klasy, czy przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa nauczyciel, który postanowi zrobić pogadankę na temat psycholi.

Chociaż sprawiał takie wrażenie, Wade nie był głupi. Był jednym z najsprytniejszych ludzi, z jakimi miał do czynienia, musiał wiedzieć o kamerach, a jeśli o nich wiedział, to by się im nie pokazał, tak jak nigdy tego nie robił w przeszłości. Co innego naśladowca, któremu zależałoby, żeby Deadpool znalazł się na kamerach. Tylko kto chciałby go wrobić i dlaczego? Oprócz znalezienia Wade’a musiał się jeszcze zająć tą kwestią, a ponieważ już zjadł, to zamierzał to zrobić właśnie teraz.

Szybko założył kostium i znów ukrył cywilne ciuchy kawałek od domu, nim wyruszył na poszukiwania. Tym razem miał więcej szczęścia niż w nocy. Już po godzinie, gdy przelatywał obok dobrze mu znanego budynku, nagle go olśniło. Wylądował po drugiej stronie ulicy i spojrzał na to, co zostało z biurowca, w którym Deadpool uratował mu życie.

Na miejscu budynku były teraz same zgliszcza, których jeszcze do końca nie uprzątnięto, bo właściciel sprawiał jakieś problemy, czy coś podobnego. Co ciekawsze, biurowiec miał podziemny parking, który pozostał nienaruszony po wybuchu.

Wystrzelił sieć i przeskoczył na drugą stronę, gdzie zaczął szukać wejścia do środka. Oryginalna brama prowadząca do parkingu była do niczego, ale obok, za taśmą mającą trzymać ciekawskich z dala, znajdowała się dziura. Za mała, by ktoś gabarytów Deadpoola mógł się przez nią przecisnąć, więc jeśli tu był, to pewnie korzystał z innego wejścia, ale on zmieściłby się bez problemu.

Pozostałości budynku niepokojąco zadrżały, gdy się przeciskał, ale na szczęście nic nie zawaliło mu się na głowę. W środku było ciemno, ale nie chciał korzystać z latarki, by nie spłoszyć Wade’a. Szedł więc praktycznie na ślepo, wyczuwając podłoże stopami, nim postawił kolejny krok. Oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się po chwili do ciemności, ale dalej mało co widział.

Błądził tak po omacku kilka minut nim w końcu zobaczył blask światła dochodzący zza rogu. Ciszej niż jeszcze wcześniej podkradł się bliżej i wyjrzał ostrożnie, od razu zauważając Deadpoola, który siedział przy lampie kempingowej i czyścił broń, mamrocząc coś przy tym pod nosem. Gdy przestał nagle wykonywać obie czynności na raz i uniósł głowę do góry, Peter wiedział już, że został zauważony. Wade pewnie jednak nie wiedział, kto dostał się do środka, więc musiał się ujawnić, zanim najemnik postanowi go zastrzelić przed sprawdzeniem tożsamości.

Unosząc ręce do góry wyszedł ostrożnie i powoli zza rogu, wchodząc w zasięg światła. Deadpool się rozluźnił.

\- To tylko ty – powiedział i wrócił do czyszczenia broni.

\- Tak. Szukam cię od wczoraj.

\- Niepotrzebnie.

\- Chyba jednak potrzebnie – zauważył podchodząc bliżej, choć pajęczy zmysł mu tego odradzał. – Musimy pogadać.

\- Wiesz, nie lubię tej kwestii. „Musimy pogadać” – powtórzył naśladując jego głos. – To nigdy nie brzmi dobrze, a ja mam dość złych wieści na najbliższych sto lat.

\- Avengersi podejrzewają, że zabiłeś burmistrza. – Peter nie zamierzał dać się przegadać. Odbędą tę rozmowę, czy to się Wade’owi podobało, czy nie.

\- Nie ma za bardzo co podejrzewać, dowody są niepodważalne.

\- Gówno prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Zrobił kolejny krok w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, czując się jak bezbronne dziecko podchodzące do lwa. – Nie trudno spreparować dowody, a i przebrać się za ciebie nie jest trudno.

\- Serio? Byłeś kiedyś na Comic Conie? Raju, ile beznadziejnych strojów.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – powiedział pewny swoich słów. Wade w końcu łaskawie na niego spojrzał. Nawet pomimo maski dostrzegł, jak mruży oczy. – Nie jesteś mordercą, Wade.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał wstając. Peter nienawidził w tej chwili faktu, że najemnik jest od niego wyższy i spogląda na niego z góry. Z reguły mało rzeczy go przerażało, ale ta sytuacja jeżyła mu włosy na całym ciele. Było ciemno, w pobliżu nie było nikogo, a on stał sam na sam z uzbrojonym po zęby Deadpoolem. Nawet ewidentna przewaga siły i refleksu po jego stronie, nie pomagała mu zmniejszyć niepokoju, który właśnie odczuwał.

\- Bo cię znam.

\- Cztery miesiące – przypomniał. Teraz to on zrobił krok w przód, ale Peter nie cofnął się, zdeterminowany by nie okazać zdenerwowania.

\- No i?

\- To i, że to trochę mało, by poznać kogoś na wylot. – Kolejny krok, tym razem Peter się ugiął i cofnął, a Deadpool to zauważył. Był teraz jak drapieżnik na polowaniu, rejestrował każdy szczegół, każdy ruch, by w odpowiednim momencie użyć ich na swoją korzyść. – Może jednak nie zależy mi tak na byciu dobrym, jak myślałeś?

\- Jeśli tak, to jesteś świetnym aktorem – zauważył. Coraz mniej podobała mu się ta sytuacja i dokąd zmierza.

\- Może jestem.

\- Nadal uważam, że nie zabiłeś tych ludzi.

Zazwyczaj refleks go nie zawodził. Dzięki pajęczemu zmysłowi był w stanie przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika i zareagować przed czasem. Nic go jednak nie zaalarmowało, gdy Deadpool nagle rzucił się na niego, powalając na ziemię i przyciskając mu nóż do gardła. Petera sparaliżowało, mógł tylko patrzeć w zasłoniętą maską twarz najemnika, który pochylał się nad nim i przygniatał go do ziemi swoim ciałem. Czemu pajęczy zmysł zawiódł? Jedynym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Wade nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, ale gdyby tak było, to nie bałby się tak jak teraz.

Czasami walczyli ze sobą dla zabawy, by poćwiczyć ataki i strategię w czasie walki. Deadpool zawsze w pewnym momencie go łapał i przyciskał do ziemi albo ściany, nawet z nożem w dłoni, ale nigdy tak mocno jak teraz, a ostrze nigdy wcześniej nie nacięło skóry.

\- Podziwiam twoją wiarę we mnie, jest urocza – odezwał się Wade. – Ale nie powinieneś być taki naiwny, Spidey. Nie wszyscy ludzie mogą zostać poddani resocjalizacji. Niektórym to po prostu nie pomoże. A teraz zmykaj, zanim dokończę to, co nie udało się wczoraj na dachu.

Peter wstrzymał oddech, a Deadpool zszedł z niego równie szybko, co go powalił i wrócił do czyszczenia broni, znów wdając się w dyskusję z samym sobą. Skorzystał z jego rady dopiero po kilku sekundach, które dłużyły się jak godziny. W końcu jednak podniósł się i odszedł. Tak po prostu, bez walki, bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Wciąż czuł dłoń zaciśniętą na nadgarstkach i zimną stał noża na szyi. Dotknął rany palcem i przytrzymał go przed twarzą. Krew.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się wrócić na powierzchnię i oddalić się spory kawałek nim przysiadł na jednym z budynków, starając się ochłonąć. Z głowy nie mogły mu wyjść ostatnie słowa najemnika. Nikt nie wiedział o tym strzale z wczoraj. Ani prasa ani Avengersi. Jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli był on sam i ten, kto do niego strzelał. Jeśli Deadpool o tym wiedział, to oznaczało jedno – on oddawał strzał. Czy to naprawdę było możliwe, że jednak był winny?

Peter nie wiedział już co myśleć i nienawidził siebie za to. Miał chronić Wade’a, udowodnić jego niewinność, a sam przestawał w nią wierzyć.         


	3. Dobre rady cioci May

Wrócił do kryjówki Deadpoola następnego dnia. Tym razem jednak, gdy próbował wejść do środka, by jeszcze raz pogadać i wyjaśnić całą sprawę, powstrzymał go przed tym pajęczy zmysł. Rozejrzał się szybko za zagrożeniem i od razu zauważył sieć kabli ciągnącą się z jego prawej i lewej strony oraz nad głową. Ładunki wybuchowe, cała masa. Wybuch jednego wywołałaby reakcję łańcuchową i pogrzebałby go po raz drugi pod tym samym budynkiem, tym razem jednak Wade nie osłoniłby go własnym ciałem.

Najemnik wciąż musiał być w środku i pewnie też by ucierpiał, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego podniósłby się na nogi w ciągu kilku godzin.

Próbował szukać innego wejścia, tego z którego zapewne korzystał Deadpool, ale nie ważne z której strony podszedł wszędzie były ładunki wybuchowe. Musiało mu bardzo zależeć na tym, by Peter znowu go nie niepokoił.

Scott nie miałby żadnego problemu z dostaniem się do środka i pochwyceniem Wade’a. Problem w tym, że Peter nie powiedział swoim kolegom z drużyny, że znalazł najemnika. Gdyby to zrobił, na pewno by go aresztowali, a chciał jeszcze jeden raz spróbować przemówić Deadpoolowi do rozsądku i wyciągnąć od niego prawdę, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Przez cały dzień zastanawiał się nad winą Wilsona. Nachodziły go coraz większe wątpliwości, nie potrafił już z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że wierzy w jego niewinność. Spoglądał teraz na fakty z innego punktu widzenia. Wydawało mu się, że zna Deadpoola, dlatego chciał go chronić przed nieprawdziwymi oskarżeniami, ale może sam zainteresowany miał rację. Może wcale nie znał go tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało.

Wade był najemnikiem wiele lat, z takiego biznesu nie jest łatwo wyjść, a nikt nie powiedział, że on sam tego chce. Bardzo chciał być częścią Avengers, ale może jednocześnie chciał na boku dalej zajmować się zabójstwami na zlecenie. Może po prostu mu się znudziło. Podczas wspólnego patrolowania wielokrotnie zauważał, że Wade szybko traci czymś zainteresowanie. Tak samo mogło być z byciem superbohaterem.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Ellie. Co o niej wiedział? Praktycznie nic. Deadpool lubił się chwalić jej osiągnięciami w nauce, ale rzadko mówił o jej charakterze. Może nie różniła się tak bardzo od ojca, może wcale nie przeszkadzało jej, że zabija ludzi dla pieniędzy. Dla niej to mogło być coś normalnego, coś o czym wiedziała odkąd ojciec się nią zajął. W takim wypadku Wade nie miałby skrupułów przed tym, by zabić na kamerach. Bo niby czemu miałby się z tym kryć, skoro Ellie i tak go będzie dalej kochać?

Teraz przyszło mu do głowy też to, że dziewczynka może w ogóle nie istnieć i jest tylko zwykłym kłamstwem, wymysłem Deadpoola. Człowiek z takim umysłem nie miałby problemu z wytworzeniem fałszywej córki, której nikt nigdy nie widział. Czy ktoś tak niezrównoważony byłby w stanie ciągnąć takie skomplikowane kłamstwo tak długo? Był pewien, że tak. Nawet przyszłoby mu to łatwiej niż komukolwiek innemu. Wbrew pozorom Deadpool miał dobrą pamięć do szczegółów.

Przychodził pod kryjówkę dzień w dzień przez cały tydzień, praktycznie ignorując wszystkie inne obowiązki. Łapał mniej przestępców niż zazwyczaj, uczył się mniej, a zdjęć nie dostarczał prawie wcale, wysyłał jedynie jakieś stare, które wcześniej odpadły w procesie eliminacji. Ilekroć obserwował zawalony biurowiec, robił to z ukrycia, by Avengers go nie namierzyli, pozbył się nawet ich komunikatora. Czekał nie raz całymi godzinami aż Deadpool wyjdzie na powierzchnię, ale nie miał szczęścia. Zaczął się nawet martwić, że najemnik umarł już z pragnienia, bo gdy był tam ostatnio, to nie widział u niego żadnego jedzenia czy wody.

Siódmego dnia znów doszło do masakry. Peter spał, gdy uzbrojony po zęby Wade wszedł do apartamentu jakiejś grubej, mafijnej ryby. Zabił mężczyznę i wszystkich jego ochroniarzy, a samego szefa wywiesił za oknem. Strażacy kilka godzin męczyli się, żeby ściągnąć ciało.

W mieście zapanowała panika, a grupa pikietujących zebrała się pod wieżą Avengers, domagając się schwytania Deadpoola jak najszybciej. Tym razem zabił przestępcę, ale skoro zamordował już burmistrza i jego rodzinę, to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by znów zabił kogoś niewinnego.

Peter po raz kolejny udał się porozmawiać z Wadem, ale tym razem nie zastał nawet ładunków wybuchowych. Wszedł ostrożnie do środka, nie było tam jednak najemnika. Zostawił po sobie tylko parę śmieci i plamę krwi na ziemi, bardzo podobną do tych w jego mieszkaniu.

Tam właśnie udał się w następnej kolejności. Był bardzo zdesperowany, by odnaleźć mężczyznę, ale szczęście go najwyraźniej opuściło. Deadpool rozpłynął się w powietrzu, ale szybko o sobie przypomniał.

Gdy wracał metrem do domu usłyszał informację o wybuchu, do którego doszło w jednym z banków. Celem ponoć był tylko dyrektor placówki, ale w wyniku wybuchu ucierpieli też jej klienci i pracownicy. Nikt nie przeżył.

Peter czuł się potwornie sfrustrowany, miał ochotę krzyczeć i rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Czemu Deadpool do niego nie przyszedł, czemu z nim nie pogadał? Czy przez te cztery miesiące nie dał mu dostatecznie do zrozumienia, że może z nim pogadać na każdy temat i zwierzyć się z każdego problemu? Przecież pomógłby mu ze wszystkim, wystarczyło tylko poprosić. Zamiast tego postanowił dalej zabijać.

W mieszkaniu czekała na niego ciocia May. Jak zwykle przyszła na cotygodniowy obiad. Taka mała tradycja, która pomagała utrzymać dobry kontakt.

\- Peter, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, gdy podawała do stołu. – Jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Coś się wydarzyło w pracy lub szkole?

\- W pracy – odparł, pokładając się na stole.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? O ile możesz oczywiście.

W pierwszej chwili chciał odmówić, ale z drugiej strony z kim innym mógłby porozmawiać, skoro on i Avengers pracowali teraz osobno?  

\- Mój… znajomy z pracy był kiedyś… Powiedzmy, że nie był świętym – zaczął prostując się na krześle. Unikał spoglądania cioci w oczy, żeby nie zorientowała się, że nieco zmienia fakty w swojej historii. – Zmienił się i stara się być lepszym, ale ostatnio coś się wydarzyło, są dowody, że wrócił do dawnych nawyków i wszyscy go obwiniają o niedawne wydarzenia.

\- Oprócz ciebie.

\- Właśnie w tym problem, że już sam nie wiem co myśleć – wyznał i oparł czoło o blat stołu, wzdychając głośno. – Chciałbym nie wierzyć dowodom, ale z drugiej strony niczemu nie zaprzeczył. Czuję się jak dupek, bo na początku próbowałem go bronić przed resztą.

Ciocia dosiadła się do niego i pogłaskała go po głowie. Tak dawno tego nie robiła, że już zapomniał, jakie to miłe.  

\- Skarbie, posiadanie wątpliwości nie czyni z ciebie złego przyjaciela – powiedziała mu. – Masz prawo je mieć jak każdy z nas, to normalne. Może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać?

\- I co mam mu powiedzieć? Że też go podejrzewam jak reszta? Wątpię, żeby mu się to spodobało.

Deadpool pewnie tylko wpadłby w szał i wyzwał go od zdrajców, nawet jeśli bronienie go też mu się nie podobało.

\- Powiedz mu, że masz wątpliwości, ale że ci zależy – poradziła ciocia. – Jeśli zrobił coś złego, to może gdy zobaczy, że ktoś dalej widzi w nim przyjaciela, to spróbuje raz jeszcze się poprawić. A jeśli tego nie zrobił, to może chociaż powie ci, czemu nie broni się przed oskarżeniami tylko przyjmuje je jak prawdę.

Dlaczego się nie broni?

Właśnie! Ani razu nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że milczenie Deadpoola w tej sprawie, to może nie poczucie winy, a pogodzenie się z czymś. Nie zapytał go przy ostatniej rozmowie, czemu się nie bronił, czemu nic nie wyjaśnił, a powinien to zrobić w pierwszej kolejności. Wade nie przyznał się nawet do próby zastrzelenia go, pogroził tylko, że ją dokończy. Jasne, to mógł być tylko zły dobór słów, ale jeśli jego teoria jest właściwa, to najemnik nie bronił się przed oskarżeniami, bo z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że na nie zasługuje.

Wstąpiła w niego nowa nadzieja i siły. Uradowany i z wielkim uśmiechem spojrzał na swoją opiekunkę.  

\- Ciociu, jesteś genialna! – powiedział i ucałował ją w oba policzki.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić – odparł zadowolona z siebie.

\- Muszę lecieć, znaleźć Wade’a.

Chwycił plecak z kostiumem i pędem ruszył do drzwi.

\- Zostawię ci obiad, żebyś mógł sobie go później podgrzać! – zawołał jeszcze za nim ciocia. Całkiem zapomniał, że nawet nie tknęli obiadu. Będzie musiał ją jakoś przeprosić za zmarnowanie całego wysiłku, jaki w niego włożyła.  

\- Okej. Dzięki, ciociu, kocham cię, pa!

\- Ja ciebie też! Powodzenia! 

Po wyjściu z budynku Peter przebiegł dwie przecznice nim skręcił w jeden z zaułków i przebrał się w nim szybko, praktycznie w biegu zapinając pas. Omal nie przewrócił przechodnia, gdy wybiegł z alejki wystrzeliwując sieć, ale nawet się nie zatrzymał, by go przeprosić, za bardzo mu się spieszyło.

\- Wade, gdzie jesteś? – zastanawiał się na głos, huśtając się z dużą prędkością przez miasto.

\- Spiderman, słyszysz mnie? – usłyszał głos Steve’a w komunikatorze. Włączał go zawsze, gdy już oddalał się od kryjówki Deadpoola, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Avengers chcieli pogadać. Najwyraźniej chcieli.

\- Kapitanie, nie mam teraz czasu, muszę znaleźć Deadpoola.

\- Właśnie po to dzwonię. Znaleźliśmy go.

Peter zatrzymał się gwałtownie, omal nie uderzając w budynek przed sobą.

\- Gdzie?

Niedobrze, Avengers nie powinni byli znaleźć Wade’a przed nim. Teraz może nie mieć szansy, by oczyścić go z zarzutów.

\- Dał się złapać, przewozimy go teraz do wieży, gdzie zdecydujemy, co z nim zrobić. Dzwonię, żebyś też tam się udał, cała drużyna musi przy tym być.

\- Ale nie wszyscy są w Nowym Jorku – przypomniał. Może to spowolni nieco proces.

\- Thor już przybył, król T’Challa będzie mówił poprzez wideokonferencję, podobnie jak inni nieobecni.

\- Już lecę – poinformował i znów się rozpędził.

Musiał wymyślić nowy plan, ale miał mało czasu. Za mało, bo już po chwili wieża Avengers znalazła się w zasięgu jego wzroku.  


	4. Proces

Deadpool był zamknięty w celi, otoczony ze wszystkich stron szkłem, które wytrzymałoby nawet trwające kilka minut uderzenia Hulka. Osobisty projekt Tony’ego właśnie na takie wypadki, kiedy trzeba będzie uwięzić jednego z nich.

Odebrali najemnikowi całą broń, ale byli na tyle mili, by nie zdejmować mu maski. Peter był im za to wdzięczny, bo nie było potrzeby pogarszać sytuację odkrywając twarz, którą Wade nie bez powodu ukrywał przed światem. I tak wystarczająco upokarzające było to, że skrępowali go wszystkim co mieli i trzymali pod stałą obserwacją. Co było absurdem, bo Deadpool nie miał nadludzkiej siły, i tak nie wydostałby się z tej klatki, którą mu zafundowali. Nawet nie próbował uciec, po prostu siedział w bezruchu i patrzył przed siebie. Gdyby nie delikatne unoszenie się jego klatki piersiowej, można byłoby pomyśleć, że nie żyje.

\- Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zapytał Kapitana, gdy razem obserwowali Deadpoola przez lustro fenickie.

\- Zabezpieczenia? Nie.

\- Więc czemu mu je założyliście? – W jego głosie słychać było gniew.

\- Poprosił o to.

Spodziewał się każdej odpowiedzi, ale nie takiej.

\- Jak to poprosił? Czemu miałby to robić?

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego się poddał? – Steve wziął głęboki wdech i pokręcił głową. – Nawet mnie wydaje się to dziwne.

\- Bo takie jest. Nie wiem co mu strzeliło do łba, ale Wade stwierdził, że nie będzie się bronił przed oskarżeniami.

\- Powiedział ci to?

\- Zamierzałem to z niego wydusić, gdy go znowu znajdę…

\- Znowu? – przerwał mu Kapitan. – Znalazłeś go wcześniej?

\- Uh… może?

\- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

Kapitan nie wydawał się być zły, był raczej zainteresowany jego zachowaniem. To sprawiło, że Peter nie czuł presji i mógł odpowiedzieć szczerze.

\- Myślałem, że dam sobie radę sam, ale Wade najpierw mnie wygonił, a potem rozłożył w swojej kryjówce materiały wybuchowe, żeby trzymać mnie na dystans. Dzisiaj znowu chciałem z nim pogadać, ale wtedy ty zadzwoniłeś. – Spojrzał przez moment na Deadpoola, który wydawał się patrzeć wprost na niego. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie chciało mu dać spokoju. – Mogę z nim pogadać?

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – stwierdził Steve. – Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, gdy się nam pokazał. Chciał tylko zostać zamkniętym.

\- Ale jeśli z nim pogadam, to może…

\- Steve, Spiderman? – W progu pomieszczenia stał Tony i spoglądał na nich niecierpliwie. – Wszyscy już są gotowi.

\- Już idziemy – powiedział mu Kapitan.

\- Ale… - Chciał zaprotestować i zostać, by porozmawiać, ale Steve położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pchnął w stronę wyjścia.

\- Spiderman, później – obiecał, ale czuł, że to obietnica nie do spełnienia. Cokolwiek zamierzali zrobić z Deadpoolem, Peter wiedział, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Mimo to dał się wyprowadzić, oglądając się za siebie. 

Tak jak powiedział Tony, wszyscy byli już na miejscu w sali narad, każdy z członków zespołu siedział na swoim miejscu, a ci którzy byli nieobecni – król T’Challa, Vision i Bruce – korzystali już z dobrodziejstw wideokonferencji. Steve i Tony dołączyli do reszty i zajęli swoje miejsce przy ogromnym stole. Pozostały cztery, puste krzesła - trzy dla nieobecnych i jedno dla niego. Nie skorzystał, zamiast tego wspiął się na ścianę niedaleko drzwi i stamtąd obserwował pozostałych i trzy twarze na ekranie. Był też dodatkowy ekran z transmisją z celi Deadpoola, który dalej siedział nieruchomo, pogodzony z losem.

Atmosfera w sali była ciężka i nieprzyjemna, widać to było po twarzach zebranych. Nawet z reguły pogodny Thor wyglądał jakby właśnie miał podjąć najtrudniejszą decyzję życia. Nie wszyscy z drużyny dobrze znali Deadpoola. Wiedzieli kim jest, czym się zajmował i tak dalej, ale nie każdy miał z nim bliższy kontakt. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Peter doszedł do winsoku, że tylko on, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Clint i Scott znają go lepiej. Pozostali tylko witali go, gdy się mijali w korytarzu albo nie rozmawiali z nim ani razu jak jego wysokość.

Było to trochę smutne biorąc pod uwagę to, że Steve bardzo dbał o to, by drużyna znała się jak najlepiej, a tym samym lepiej współpracowała. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu starali się organizować jakieś przyjacielskie spotkania. Nie każdy mógł się zawsze pojawiać, on sam opuścił parę takich spotkań, zwłaszcza ostatnio, kiedy rezygnował z nich na rzecz spędzenia czasu z Deadpoolem. T’Challa z oczywistych względów też nie zawsze był obecny, bo po pierwsze mieszkał daleko, po drugie nie należał do towarzyskich osób. Ale nawet mimo tego nawiązał znajomość z każdym innym członkiem grupy.

Powinien był to zauważyć wcześniej i namówić Kapitana, by i Wade był zapraszany na te spotkania. Nie należał do grupy zbyt długo, ale zasługiwał na to, by czuć się jej częścią. Tymczasem przez cały ten czas był traktowany jak ktoś zbędny. A najgorsze jest to, że Peter mu to powiedział. Nie dosłownie, po prostu wspomniał mu kilka razy, że wybrał jego zamiast cotygodniowego spotkania całej drużyny. Może gdyby Deadpool wiedział, że jest mile widziany, to nie wróciłby do starych zwyczajów albo chociaż zwrócił się do nich po pomoc, jeśli to nie on popełnił te wszystkie zbrodnie, a znowu wierzył, że nie popełnił. Gdyby to zrobił, nie siedziałby teraz w celi tylko dalej się ukrywał.

\- Dobra – odezwał się Steve, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę. – Chyba nie muszę mówić, po co tu jesteśmy?

\- Miejmy to już za sobą – wtrącił się Tony, wzdychając głośno. – Chcemy poznać opinię każdego z was, więc będziemy mówić po kolei.

\- Jak w przedszkolu? – zapytał Scott, nieudolnie próbując rozładować atmosferę. Nikt się nie zaśmiał.

\- Moglibyśmy zagłosować anonimowo, ale chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wszyscy tu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie będziemy się nawzajem oceniać.

\- Ta, tylko właśnie to robisz – mruknął pod nosem Peter, usatysfakcjonowany z tego, że Stark go usłyszał.

\- Okej, mogę zacząć pierwszy. – Tony wstał i zaczął krążyć po sali jakby właśnie rozmawiał z biznesmenami, a nie przyjaciółmi z drużyny. – Oczywiście mamy do wyboru dwie opcję. Wybaczyć Wilsonowi i pozwolić mu spróbować raz jeszcze albo zamknąć go w miejscu, z którego nie ucieknie i już nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Proponuję skrzynię na dnie oceanu.

\- Tony.

Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy Steve spojrzał surowo na Tony’ego.

\- Kiepski żart, wiem – przyznał niechętnie. – A więc jestem za zamknięciem Deadpoola. Dlaczego, zapytacie? Cóż, może dlatego, że jeśli mu wybaczymy, to może mu się znowu coś przekręcić w resztkach mózgu, jakie mu pozostały i znowu kogoś skrzywdzi. Takich jak on się nie resocjalizuje, tylko zamyka. To wszystko. Kto następny? Może Spiderman?

Tony popatrzył wprost na niego, podobnie jak pozostali, ale nie zamierzał grać według zasad Starka. Nie chciał siedzieć tu i słuchać niesprawiedliwych opinii wszystkich na temat Deadpoola. Gdyby wyraził swoje zdanie jako jeden z pierwszych, może pozwoliliby mu opuścić resztę spotkania, ale jeśli jego plan miał się powieść, to nie mógł wyjść za szybko.  

\- Mogę mówić ostatni? – zapytał spokojnie, starając się nie okazać złości, jaką wyzwoliły w nim słowa Tony’ego.

\- Jak chcesz.

Stark na powrót usiadł na swoim miejscu, a wstała kolejna osoba, Rhodey.

\- Zgadzam się z Tonym.

Oczywiście, pomyślał Peter i przewrócił oczami.

\- Deadpool jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by puścić go wolno, nawet do innego kraju – kontynuował, po kolei patrząc pozostałym zebranym w oczy. – Prędzej czy później tu wróci i narobi szkód. Błędem było w ogóle przyjmować go do Avengers.

\- Nie jeśli to nie on jest winny – wtrącił Peter.

\- Spiderman, chciałeś mówić ostatni – zauważył Tony. – Więc czekaj na swoją kolej.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Wypuścił sieć z wyrzutni i na szybko uplótł sobie hamak, na którym się położył. Okazywał tym samym brak szacunku pozostałym i czuł się z tym źle, ale nie miał wyjścia. Przynajmniej zostawili go w spokoju.

\- Nie nienawidzę Deadpoola – zaczął swoją opinię Sam. – Ale jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny, by traktować go jak sprzymierzeńca. Za odpowiednią sumkę mógłby wszystkich nas podać na srebrnej tacy komuś potężnemu. Kto wie, może już sprzedał jakieś nasze dane.

To była dopiero trzecia osoba, a on już miał dość. Westchnął i założył nogę na nogę, wpatrując się w sufit. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

Bucky był następny i nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego faktu. Nie wstał jak pozostali, został na swoim miejscu cały spięty, ignorując siedzącego obok Steve’a, który przyglądał mu się z troską.

\- Nie będę hipokrytą – odezwał się cicho, ale bardzo stanowczo. – Chcę dać Deadpoolowi drugą szansę. Tak jak wy daliście ją mi. I nie mówcie, że to nie to samo, bo miałem wyprany mózg. Bo biorąc pod uwagę to, co Deadpool przeszedł, to można o nim powiedzieć, że miał w swoim życiu dwa razy gorsze prania mózgu niż ja. Jeśli ja mogę być tym dobrym, to on też.

Bucky skończył swoją przemowę i popatrzył na niego. Peter skinął głową wiedząc, że zyskał właśnie sprzymierzeńca.

\- Okej, trzy do jednego – odezwał się Tony. – Coś mi jednak mówi, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak wygra więzienie.

\- Deadpool dostał już swoją drugą szansę – zauważył Vision. Peter nie miał pojęcia czemu nie ma go w Nowym Jorku i niespecjalnie go to interesowało. – Już raz porzucił stary fach i wrócił do niego. Nie ma sensu dawać mu kolejnej szansy, której ewidentnie nie chce.

\- Logan już próbował z nim pracować. – Teraz mówiła Natasha. – Wszyscy wiemy jakie są jego metody i po pewnym czasie nawet on miał dość Wade’a.

\- Logan miał też dość mnie, to wcale nie musi znaczyć, że zwyczaje Deadpoola miały z tym coś wspólnego – wtrącił się Clint. – Choć zgadzam się, że z niego już raczej nic nie będzie. Próbował, nie wyszło mu. Może nie dane jest mu naprawić swoich błędów.

Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, którą przerwał dopiero król T’Challa.

\- Nie poznałem Deadpoola zbyt dobrze, dlatego nie będę się wypowiadał na temat tego, czy zasługuje na drugą szansę czy nie, ale jestem skłonny mu ją dać. Mogę go zabrać do mojego kraju, gdzie nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, a może nauczy się jak być częścią drużyny.

 Peter nie spodziewał się, że Wade znajdzie sprzymierzeńca w Czarnej Panterze. Był pewny, że król będzie jednym z pierwszych, którzy będą chcieli go zamknąć.

\- Sześć do dwóch. Gonimy was, Tony – zauważył zadowolony.

\- Sześć do trzech, w zasadzie – odezwał się Bruce. – Jeśli trzymacie mnie w drużynie, to czemu nie jego?

\- Hulk nie zabija dla zabawy – zauważył Sam.

\- Nie, ale wystarczy nadepnąć mu na odcisk, by kogoś zabił. Zdarzało się, że Wielkolud zabijał kogoś niewinnego. Zwłaszcza na początku. Wciąż może to zrobić. Wiem, że należę do drużyny, ale chyba zapominacie, że jestem niebezpiecznym potworem, który nie kontroluje swojego gniewu. Tak jak Deadpool nie zawsze może kontrolować wszystkie swoje choroby psychiczne na raz. Jeśli chcecie go wrzucić do więzienia, nie będę was zatrzymywał. Pójdę tam za nim, bo tam będzie moje miejsce. Albo traktujemy wszystkich po równo albo wcale.     

Słowa Bruce’a musiał dać niektórym do myślenia, bo gdy Peter przyjrzał się ich twarzom, zauważył na nich skupienie i wątpliwość, nawet u Tony’ego.

\- Powinniśmy dać mu drugą szansę – powiedział Lang. – Będziemy go po prostu lepiej pilnować i tyle.

\- Spiderman już go pilnował i nic to nie dało. – Tym razem wtrącił się Rhodey.

\- Nie był z nim całą dobę.

\- Bo nikt z nas nie jest w stanie go tak pilnować.

\- Moje mrówki mogą. No i zawsze możemy mu założyć gps jak więźniom na warunkowym.

Peter miał wątpliwości, czy Deadpool da się tak kontrolować, ale jeśli dzięki temu nie zniknąłby na zawsze z jego życia, może warto byłoby spróbować?

\- To dobry pomysł – stwierdziła Wanda.

\- Jeśli będziemy go ciągle monitorować, to będzie się pilnować – wtrącił się Tony. - Ale w końcu będziemy musieli przestać, gdy już zyska nasze zaufanie. Co jak tylko będzie na to czekał, żeby znów zabijać?

\- Skąd wiesz, że teraz zaczął? – spytała dziewczyna. – Mamy tylko nagrania z kamer, Deadpool póki co nie odezwał się na ten temat ani słowem.

\- Bo czuje się winny.

\- Ten psychopata, którego chcesz wysłać na zawsze do więzienia? Mówimy o tym samym człowieku? Bo o ile wiem, psychopata nie ma poczucia winy. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Deadpool przestaje być psychopatą, gdy ci tak wygodnie.    

Tony chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu Thor.

\- Też dałbym mu szansę. Mógłby być wspaniałym sprzymierzeńcem.

Tym razem Stark doszedł do głosu.

\- Więc pozwolimy maniakowi z arsenałem godnym małego państwa chodzić wolno, bo kiedyś może się nam ten arsenał przydać? – zapytał zdumiony. – Chyba za dużo czasu spędzasz na wojnie.

\- Jeśli będziemy go mieć na oku tak jak proponuje Poskramiacz Mrówek…

\- Antman – wtrącił nieśmiało Scott, ale został zignorowany.

\- …to przecież nic się nie stanie.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że Deadpoola da się kontrolować?

\- Hulk ma swoją kołysankę, Deadpool też może mieć swoją słabość – powiedział Bruce i skierował wzrok w stronę Petera.

\- Poddaję się. Steve, twoja kolej. Stanowisko Spidermana już znamy, więc mamy sześć do siedmiu.  

Kapitan wstał niepewnie od stołu i popatrzył na wszystkich z wyjątkiem Petera. Był liderem, więc nie mógł się wstrzymać od podjęcia decyzji, zwłaszcza że miała być kluczowa. Jeśli opowie się za Deadpoolem, to go wypuszczą, jeśli przeciw, cały proces zostanie wstrzymany i będą musieli dojść do porozumienia inaczej. Chciał wierzyć, że najemnik może się jeszcze zmienić, ale czy mogli ryzykować? Nadzorowany wciąż mógłby coś zrobić, w Afryce także mógłby mordować na zlecenie.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy go zamknąć – odezwał się w końcu, podejmując tę decyzję z ciężkim sercem. Bucky popatrzył na niego rozczarowany, podobnie jak wszyscy, którzy opowiedzieli się za Deadpoolem. – Nie możemy ryzykować. Przepraszam, Spiderman.

Obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał w górę, ale hamak z sieci był pusty.

\- Gdzie on jest? – Sam zadał pytanie, które chodziło po głowie wszystkim pozostałym.

\- Friday, gdzie jest Spiderman? – spytał Tony.

\- Namierzam go – odparła sztuczna inteligencja.

\- Wyszedł niedawno – odezwał się Bruce. – Widziałem, jak się wymknął.

\- I nie powiedziałeś nam?! – zawołał z pretensją Stark.

\- Widać miał powód.

\- Namierzyłam Spidermana – odezwała się Friday.

\- Wyświetl obraz na jednym z ekranów.

\- Jest wyświetlany cały czas – odparł komputer.

\- Co?

Wszyscy spojrzeli zaniepokojeni na obraz z celi Deadpoola. Spiderman był już w środku i pozbywał się wszelkich zabezpieczeń.

\- Cholera – przeklął Steve. – Bucky, za mną.

Tony, Sam i Thor poszli za nimi, pozostawiając resztę w sali.

\- O mój boże – wyszeptała Wanda, widząc następną scenę.

Gdy Kapitan wraz z pozostałymi dotarli na miejsce, Deadpool nie był już w żaden sposób więziony. Gdyby chciał, mógłby bez problemu uciec, ale do tej pory tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego klęczał na podłodze wraz z obejmującym go Spidermanem. Cała piątka była w takim szoku, że zostali na zewnątrz celi, obserwując w ciszy.

Pierwszy odezwał się Wilson.

\- Powinieneś się odsunąć – poradził nie odwzajemniając uścisku. – Jestem niebezpieczny.

\- Gówno prawda – odparł i uściskał go mocniej. – Bo ty nie zabiłeś tych ludzi.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo Wade Wilson, którego znam, nie jest mordercą. Wade Wilson z przeszłości? Bardzo możliwe. Ten obecny? Nie.

\- Jestem na nagraniach.

\- Ktoś wyglądający jak ty jest na nagraniach. – Peter odsunął się i popatrzył na Wade’a. – Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Gówno tam wiesz – warknął zły, ale ciężko było powiedzieć na kogo albo na co.

\- Jeśli to zrobiłeś, to przyznaj się. Powiedz czemu i za ile to zrobiłeś. No dalej, czekam. – Westchnął zatroskany, gdy Deadpool nie odpowiedział. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że to zrobiłeś. Nawet teraz tego nie mówisz.

\- I co z tego? Dowody świadczą przeciwko mnie.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak uparty? – Nie chciał podnosić głosu, ale cała ta sytuacja robiła się frustrująca. – Dlaczego chcesz płacić za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś? Dlaczego, Wade?

\- Bo to mogłem być ja! – wykrzyczał, odsuwając się od Petera jakby ten miał mu zrobić krzywdę.  

\- Co?

\- Jestem nieprzewidywalny, Spidey! – Wade nadal krzyczał. – Nie próbowałem cię zastrzelić ani nie zamordowałem tych wszystkich ludzi, ale co jeśli kiedyś to zrobię?! Co jeśli któregoś dnia mój mózg zrobi się tak popierdolony, że wpadnę w szał zabijania? Jestem świrem, tykającą bombą, która może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Potworem.

Wade złapał się za głowę i zaczął do siebie mamrotać, zapewne by zagłuszyć głosy w swojej głowie, które bóg jeden wie, co mu teraz mówiły. Nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo ani na nic, kręcił się tylko w kółko po celi, dopóki Peter go nie zatrzymał, łapiąc go za ręce.

\- Nie mów tak o sobie – poprosił łagodnym głosem. – Nie jesteś potworem, Wade, jesteś człowiekiem, którego skrzywdzono.

Najemnik zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Hitlera też byś tak pocieszał?

\- Nie zaprzeczę, jesteś psychopatą, mordowałeś ludzi. – Peter pożałował swoich słów, gdy zauważył jak mężczyzna się skrzywił. – Ale wiesz co różni cię od tych wszystkich przestępców, których łapiemy? Zależy ci. Masz dobre serce, Wade, próbujesz się zmienić, masz córkę dla której starasz się być dobrym ojcem i jej własnym bohaterem. I jesteś. Jesteś bohaterem, Wade. Wciąż wiele pracy przed tobą, ale jestem tu, by ci pomóc. Wszyscy jesteśmy.

\- Wszyscy czyli kto? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem. – Avengers? Nie wierzyli w moją niewinność.

\- Ja też w pewnym momencie zwątpiłem – wyznał zawstydzony. – Zwłaszcza że nie dawałeś nam powodów, by ci wierzyć. Zamiast się ukrywać i godzić z losem, powinieneś był do nas przyjść. Pomoglibyśmy ci.

\- Nawet mnie nie lubią.

Peter poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy usłyszał ton głosu najemnika. Brzmiał jak małe dziecko, które czuje się wyobcowane w nowej szkole. Znał to uczucie, żył z nim w czasie całej swoje edukacji.

\- To nie prawda. Wiesz ile osób opowiedziało się za tobą?

\- Zero?

\- Siedem– powiedział entuzjastycznie. – Siedem osób wciąż wierzyło, że możesz się zmienić i dawało ci szansę. To nie jest zero, Wade, to połowa nas. Nie byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie, ale wciąż możemy nimi być, jeśli tylko dasz nam szansę.

Peter obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał na ich widownię. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego i przytaknął, Tony także.

\- To co powiesz, Wade? Dasz nam drugą szansę?

Deadpool nie odpowiedział, pociągnął tylko nosem i entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

\- Zacznijmy od podstaw. – Peter wstał i biorąc głęboki wdech ściągnął swoją maskę. Pierwszy raz pokazywał swoją twarz. – Jestem Peter Parker, miło cię poznać.

Wiedział, że to ryzykowne wyjawiać tożsamość komuś takiemu jak Deadpool, ale chciał pokazać, że mu ufa i zależy mu na ich przyjaźni. I tak już dawno miał wyjawić drużynie swoją tożsamość, cieszył się, że Wade zobaczył jego twarz jako pierwszy.

Deadpool wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jasna cholera, jesteś uroczy – wyszeptał zdumiony.

Peter zaśmiał się i zdjął także maskę mężczyzny, ocierając jego policzki z łez.  

\- Przestań się mazać i chodź – powiedział pomagając mu wstać.

\- Ty też płaczesz – zauważył.

\- Wiem – wymamrotał i zaczerwienił się. – No chodź.

\- Gdzie?

\- Powstrzymać tego, kto cię wrabia. Zamierzasz pozwolić, by jakiś dupek przebrany za ciebie mordował ludzi, których przez te wszystkie miesiące starałeś się chronić?

Obaj odwrócili się do Steve’a i pozostałych. Wade szybko naciągnął maskę na twarz, ale Peter dalej trzymał swoją odsłoniętą.

\- Spiderman – odezwał się Kapitan. – Czy może powinienem powiedzieć Peter?  

\- Peter jest okej – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się do Wade’a, który odwzajemnił uśmiech, co było widać nawet przez maskę.

\- Więc, Peter. Masz jakiś plan, jak schwytać naśladowcę?

\- Cóż – zaczął zakłopotany. – Miałem nadzieję, że mi pomożecie.

\- Ja mam pomysł – powiedział Deadpool. – Ale mam też dwie prośby.  

\- Rozkazuj, sir Wilsonie – zachęcił go entuzjastycznie Thor.

\- Po pierwsze oddajcie mi mój ekwipunek.   

\- A po drugie? – spytał Tony.

\- Dajcie mi coś do żarcia, umieram z głodu! Potem mogę planować resztę.


	5. Jak w korcu maku

Plan był stosunkowo prosty. Naśladowca musiał obserwować Deadpoola, by mieć pewność, że najemnik nie zostanie zobaczony w dwóch miejscach na raz. Musieli mu więc pokazać, że Wade uciekł z wieży. Zainscenizowali ucieczkę, postarali się nawet o maleńką eksplozję, by wszystko uwiarygodnić. Puściła to nawet telewizja. Teraz wystarczyło czekać na ruch naśladowcy, a gdy to nastąpi, Deadpool zamierzał mu skopać tyłek.

Po „ucieczce” udał się do zawalonego budynku, który do tej pory stanowił dla niego kryjówkę. Jeśli będzie się ukrywał, naśladowca będzie bardziej chętny do pokazania się. Nie był w kryjówce sam, Antman, ukrywając się podczas całej ucieczki w jego pasie ze sprzętem, był razem z nim. O dziwo nie po to, by go pilnować, tylko żeby ułatwić komunikację z resztą zespołu.

\- Naśladowca może podsłuchiwać naszą częstotliwość – powiedział Tony, gdy szykowali się do misji. – Nie możesz korzystać ze swojego komunikatora, bo się zorientuje, że to wszystko podpucha. Lang pójdzie z tobą, jego nikt nie zauważy.

Tym sposobem skończył z nim zamknięty w jednym miejscu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, miał już dość towarzystwa tylko własnych myśli, ale wolałby Spidermana.

Siedzieli pod gruzowiskiem cały dzień i pół następnego, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się informacjami z resztą zespołu. W akcji brali jeszcze udział tylko Spiderman, Kapitan i Iron Man, reszta albo wróciła do swoich zajęć, dostała nowe albo miała rozkaz się nie wtrącać. Deadpool chciał osobiście rozprawić się z gościem, który zniszczył mu reputację.

W końcu nieco po południu, w godzinach szczytu, w komunikatorze Langa zabrzmiała tak bardzo pożądana przez obu informacja.

\- Deadpool zaatakował i jest całkiem blisko. Spiderman jest już na miejscu.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, Peter miał zająć naśladowcę do czasu przybycia prawdziwego Deadpoola, a potem dać im obu walczyć, by obecni przy walce cywile mogli zobaczyć, że za ostatnie zbrodnie nie jest odpowiedzialny Wade.

O tej porze dnia bank był pełen ludzi, którzy przyszli załatwić swoje sprawy. Naśladowca nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu na wtargnięcie do środka z karabinem w dłoniach i innymi brońmy w zanadrzu.

Peter nie był zbyt daleko i dotarł na miejsce zanim ktoś został zabity lub ranny. Wpadł do środka przez główne drzwi, powalając fałszywego Deadpoola silnym kopnięciem i wytrącając mu z rąk karabin.

Pierwszy raz widział naśladowcę z tak bliska. Było coś przerażającego w tym, jak znajomo się poruszał, tak jakby obserwował Wade’a godzinami, żeby jak najlepiej go udawać.

\- Moja ucieczka z wieży nie dała wam do myślenia? – warknął „Deadpool”, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Mam was wszystkich pozabijać, żebyście dali mi w spokoju pracować?

\- Możesz przestać udawać – powiedział Peter, przykucając gotowy do skoku, gdy zauważył jak naśladowca sięga po inną broń. – Wszyscy już wiemy, że nie jesteś prawdziwym Deadpoolem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Myślę, że wiesz.

Musiał uważać, „Deadpool” jeszcze nie strzelał, ale gdyby zaczął, mógłby trafić niewinnych ludzi.

\- Tak ciężko ci uwierzyć, że twój ulubiony Deadpool jest zły? – zapytał drwiąco. – Rozczarowałem cię, pajączku?

\- Nie jesteś prawdziwym Deadpoolem – powtórzył stanowczo i tak, by wszyscy zakładnicy słyszeli.

\- Prawdziwy Deadpool jest przystojniejszy i zabawniejszy, woho!

Wade wpadł do banku przez jedno z okien, które nie zostało zniszczone i uderzył naśladowcę prosto w twarz. Nie przewróciło go to, ale poprawka od Antmana, który zmaterializował się praktycznie z powietrza, załatwiła sprawę.

Naśladowca znowu padł na ziemię, praktycznie bezbronny i przed trzema przeciwnikami.  

\- Koniec gry, kimkolwiek jesteś – odezwał się Peter. – Odpowiesz za zniszczenie reputacji Deadpoola.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – wycharczał i nacisnął coś, co znajdowało się na jego nadgarstku.

Peter zdążył tylko poczuć znajome ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu i ruszyć się o milimetr nim jego mózg zarejestrował ból w okolicach serca. Zaskoczony spojrzał na Scotta i Wade'a, ale ten pierwszy leżał już na ziemi, a drugi chwiał się na nogach niczym pijany.

\- Wa…de – wydukał z siebie słabo jeszcze nim stracił przytomność, upadając na ziemię.

\- Specjalna mieszanka środków nasennych od pewnego myśliwego – wyjaśnił naśladowca, wstając z zadowoleniem i kopiąc nieprzytomnego Spidermana, żeby obrócić go na plecy. Pochylił się i wyjął z jego piersi maleńką igłę, która musiała być za szybka nawet dla jego pajęczego zmysłu. – Chyba trochę za słaba, bo podziałała na niego z opóźnieniem, a na ciebie działa jeszcze wolniej. Ale dziwak w hełmie padł od razu.

Wade dalej się chwiał, ale z każdą kolejna sekundą coraz mniej. Nie takie środki nasenne mu podawali w przeszłości i nie tracił po nich przytomności. Ten nie był nawet taki silny.

\- Ty… sukinsynu – wydyszał wściekły. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się zawrotów i ciężkości powiek. Jeszcze kilka sekund i będzie jak nowo narodzony. – Nikt nie krzywdzi mojego pajączka.

\- Nic mu nie jest, ale kto wie jak to się wszystko skończy, gdy już się ciebie pozbędę. Może zabiję też ich dwóch.

Deadpool sięgnął po swoje katany i ustawił się naprzeciw naśladowcy. Miał wielką ochotę go poszatkować, ale nie zniży się do jego poziomu, nie zawiedzie Petera i Avengers ani tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy właśnie obserwowali starcie. Musiał im pokazać, że to nie on stał za tymi zabójstwami i że nie mają się czego bać.

\- Wiesz, że nie można mnie zabić, prawda? – zapytał. Obaj zaczęli krążyć, nie spuszczając się z oczu nawet na moment.

\- Wielka szkoda. A byłem tak blisko zamknięcia cię na zawsze. Może gdybyś kiedykolwiek jeszcze wyszedł, to zastanowiłbyś się dwa razy nim odmówisz wykonania zlecenia.

\- O to ten cały raban? – zdziwił się. – Bo odmówiłem wykonania małej robótki? Skoro jesteś taki dobry, czemu ty tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Bo ty jesteś lepszy. – Naśladowca wymierzył w niego z pistoletu i strzelił. Normalnie uchyliłby się przed kulą, ale nie chciał ryzykować rykoszetu, więc pozwolił pociskowi trafić w cel. Zabolało, ale był do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- I nie pracuję już w tym fachu. Powiedziałem to niedoszłemu pracodawcy, nie mój problem, że nie rozumie słowa „nie”. Teraz wiem jak się czują na co dzień kobiety.

Wade ruszył na swojego naśladowcę, próbując go dosięgnąć swoimi mieczami, ale mężczyzna unikał każdego ataku, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do zakładników kulących się pod ścianą. Musiał działać szybko.

Z kabury na biodrze wyciągnął pistolet i wystrzelił bez celowania. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał pocisk trafiający w ciało i krzyk bólu tego drania, który właśnie padł na ziemię. Powinien był użyć broni od razu.

Naśladowca dostał w kolano, które obficie krwawiło i pewnie bolało jak cholera. Mimo to próbował się odczołgać, a nawet jeszcze raz strzelić. Deadpool kopnął go w dłoń, w której trzymał pistolet, a potem usiadł mężczyźnie na biodrach, unieruchamiając go skutecznie z mieczem przyłożonym do szyi.

\- No dalej – wysyczał. – Zabij mnie. W końcu jesteś świrem.

\- Jestem – przyznał Wade, chowając katanę do pochwy. – Ale przynajmniej nie jestem maniakiem mordującym niewinnych ludzi. A teraz pokaż swoją prawdziwą gębę.

Mężczyzna jeszcze się stawiał przez chwilę, ale dłoń zaciskająca się mu na gardle powstrzymała jakikolwiek dalszy opór. Po chwili całe jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać, aż Deadpool mógł w końcu spojrzeć w oczy Kameleonowi.

\- O nie! To Kameleon! Nie spodziewałem się! – zawołał zdumiony. – Tak naprawdę to stawiałem fifty-fifty na ciebie i Mysterio, ale on chyba siedzi.

\- Zapłacisz za to – powiedział Kameleon. – Mój pracodawca tak tego nie zostawi. Bardzo mu zależy, by się ciebie pozbyć za tę zniewagę, jaką była twoja odmowa.

\- Brzmi jak potencjalny sequel – stwierdził Wade.

\- Ciesz się spokojem, póki możesz.

Deadpool przewrócił oczami i uderzył mężczyznę pod sobą w twarz.

\- Zamknij się wreszcie. Jesteś gorszy ode mnie. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze mnie udawałeś.

Kameleon wypluł krew, która zebrała mu się w ustach po uderzeniu.

\- To miał być mocny cios? – spytał kpiąco.

\- Nie. To będzie mocny cios – powiedział i znów go uderzył, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. – To za Spidey’ego i Mrówkę. To za wszystkich zamordowanych. To za Kryształową czaszkę. I inne gówniane sequele. Zwłaszcza za Nową trylogię. Ale nie Przebudzenie mocy, ten był dobry. To za Kennedy’ego. To za zesłanie Trumpa. To za Kapitana w HYDRZE. Serio, co wy sobie myśleliście?

Kameleon już ledwo oddychał, a na pewno nie mógł mówić, ale Wade postanowił uderzyć go jeszcze jeden raz.

\- A to za mnie – dodał i pozbawił mężczyznę przytomności.

Dłoń miał całą we krwi, ale wytarł ją o ścianę i przyklęknął przy Spidermanie, sprawdzając czy żyje. To samo z robił ze Scottem i dopiero wtedy włączył komunikator.

\- Kapitanie, już po wszystkim – poinformował z dumą.

\- Zabici?

\- Zero.

\- Ranni?

\- Tylko jeden palant i dwa stawonogi.

\- Zajmij się zakładnikami, za chwilę będziemy.

Deadpool spojrzał na klientów banku, którzy jeden po drugim zaczęli wstawać z podłogi. Wciąż się go bali, zwłaszcza po tym co przed chwilą zrobił, ale nie panikowali, co było dobrym znakiem na przyszłość.  

\-  Hej, kto chce usłyszeć dowcip?! – zawołał zacierając ręce. – Zasłońcie dzieciom uszy, to bardzo nieprzyzwoity żart.

Kapitan i Iron Man pojawili się na miejscu stosunkowo szybko i zajęli zakładnikami za niego. Nie powiedzieli mu, co ma robić, więc sam z siebie podszedł do nieprzytomnego Spidermana i przysunął go do Antmana, by mógł mieć oko na nich obu, dopóki się nie obudzą.

Pierwszym, który odzyskał przytomność był Peter, co było zasługą jego szybkiego leczenia. Nie tak szybkiego jak to Deadpoola, ale wystarczyło, by szybciej wydalić z organizmu mieszankę narkotyków podanych przez Kameleona. Scott nadal twardo spał, a żeby przypadkiem się nie udusił, Wade zdjął mu hełm z głowy.

\- Jasna cholera – wymamrotał pod nosem Peter, łapiąc się za głowę. – Ta igła była szybka.

\- Szybsza niż pocisk – wtrącił Wade.

\- Prawdopodobnie, inaczej bym jej uniknął. A jak ty się czujesz? To była silna mieszanka chemiczna.

\- Nie takie dragi się łykało – pochwalił się i popatrzył na Spidermana. – Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Sam załatwiłeś naśladowcę – zauważył i wskazał na wynoszonego właśnie Kameleona.

\- I tylko jego, ten kto go wysłał wciąż gdzieś jest.

Niepokoiło go to, zwłaszcza że nie znał tożsamości swojego niedoszłego pracodawcy, dostał od niego tylko kilka wiadomości na telefon. Będzie musiał go wyśledzić i powstrzymać, zanim naśle na niego kolejnego świra, tym razem groźniejszego.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym teraz – poradził mu Peter. – Musimy uczcić twoje zwycięstwo.

\- Ten sam dach, co zwykle?

\- Nie, wieża Avengers. Będziemy świętować wraz z innymi, tak jak powinniśmy.

\- Dla mnie zero alkoholu – odezwał się nagle Scott, jęcząc przy wstawaniu jakby bolało go całe ciało. – Ał. Nie moglibyście mi pożyczyć swojego super leczenia?

\- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił Deadpool i z całej siły klepnął Langa w ramię.

\- Nienawidzę cię – wycedził przez zęby.

\- Nieprawda. Spidey powiedział, że głosowałeś za moim pozostaniem. Kochasz mnie!

\- Może trochę – przyznał, z trudem stając na nogi. – Cholera, co było w tej igle?

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Kapitan zwołał konferencję prasową. Miasto było ciekawe tego, co się wydarzyło w banku i co dalej z Deadpoolem, który na tejże konferencji się pojawił, stojąc wraz ze Spidermanem zaraz za Stevem.   

\- Chciałbym publicznie i w imieniu wszystkich Avengers przeprosić Deadpoola – powiedział bez żadnego wstępu i zwrócił się do Wade’a. – Jesteś jednym z nas, nie powinniśmy byli wysyłać za tobą listu gończego, nie próbując wcześniej z tobą rozmawiać i wyjaśnić sprawy. Gdyby w tej sytuacji był ktokolwiek inny, postąpiłbym inaczej niż z tobą. Zachowałem się wobec ciebie niesprawiedliwie, za co bardzo przepraszam. Udowodniłeś przez te cztery miesiące, że można ci ufać, a my zniszczyliśmy twoje zaufanie do nas. Wszyscy jesteśmy ci winni przeprosiny. Daliśmy się nabrać naśladowcy, który próbował zniszczyć twoje dobre imię, a my mu pomogliśmy. Przepraszam cię z całego serca, Deadpool.

\- Aww, wybaczam wam, Kapitanie. – Wade złapał się za policzki i zachichotał. – Sam pewnie też bym się podejrzewał.

\- Chcesz coś powiedzieć?

\- Nie, nie, świetnie sobie radzisz! – pochwalił i wycofał się nieco, gdy zaczęto się głównie skupiać na nim.

\- Naśladowca Deadpoola został pochwycony i zostanie odesłany do więzienia – poinformował prasę Steve. – Wszystkie przestępstwa popełnione przez Kameleona nie są w żaden sposób winą Deadpoola, który pozostanie dalej członkiem Avengers. Tym samym cofam moje oświadczenie sprzed kilku dni, kiedy to wyrzuciłem go z naszej grupy. Deadpool dalej będzie kontynuował swoją pracę i chronił mieszkańców tego miasta, tak jak robił to bez zarzutu do tej pory. Obywatele nie muszą się niczego obawiać z jego strony, zapewniam, że to prawy człowiek, który zrobi wszystko, by żyło się nam tu bezpiecznie. Dziękuję.

Zaczęły się krzyki i zadawanie pytań, ale reporterzy zostali zignorowani i mogli tylko nagrywać oraz robić zdjęcia odjeżdżającemu na motocyklu Kapitanowi. Spiderman szybko złapał Deadpoola w pasie i obaj też się ulotnili, kierując się do wieży.

Miło było wrócić po tym wszystkim do pewnej rutyny, jaką stworzył wraz z Peterem przez cztery miesiące. Spotkali się jak zwykle o zachodzie słońca na jednym z dachów, gotowi do całonocnego patrolu. Pierwszego od całej tej sytuacji z Kameleonem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się ze mną pokazać? – zapytał Wade. – Wciąż nie jestem zbyt mile widziany przez niektórych.

Peter wiedział, co ma na myśli. Bugle i parę innych gazet wciąż pisało, że Kameleon został podstawiony, by oczyścić Deadpoola z zarzutów i by mógł dalej bezkarnie mordować. Jameson nawet zażądał zdjęć specjalnie z tej okazji, ale udawał przed szefem, że nie może ostatnio złapać Spidermana, a tym samym i najemnika, na sesję.

\- Mam to gdzieś – odparł i uśmiechnął się. Maskę miał podniesioną, tak że odsłaniała twarz. Na takiej wysokości nie bał się, że ktoś go zobaczy, a chciał, by Wade widział jego mimikę. – Chodź, bo noc nam ucieknie.

\- Nie chcę ci psuć reputacji – zamartwiał się dalej Deadpool.

\- Sprzedaję własne zdjęcie gazecie, w której codziennie jest napisane, że Spiderman to wcielenie zła. Twoja obecność u mego boku to przy tym nic.

Wade jednak wciąż nie był pewny i było to widać po jego posturze. Zależało mu na akceptacji mieszkańców miasta bardziej, niż dawał to po sobie poznać, nie chciał nic zepsuć choćby tylko przez przypadek, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy sytuacja z Kameleonem wciąż była świeża w pamięci wielu, a nastroje dalekie od pozytywnych.

Zaangażowanie Deadpoola sprawiało, że Peterowi serce pękało z dumy i nie mógł się dłużej opierać pokusie, która towarzyszyła mu już od jakiegoś czasu.

Podszedł do najemnika i szybkim ruchem ściągnął mu maskę. Nim Wade zdążył zareagować, Peter pocałował go, skutecznie uciszając jakiekolwiek protesty. Przez kilka dłużących się chwil bał się, że zrobił coś złego, że niewłaściwie zinterpretował zachowanie drugiego mężczyzny, ale gdy poczuł na biodrach ręce Wade’a rozluźnił się i pogłębił pocałunek.

Nie trwał on tak długo, jak by tego chciał, ale wciąż mieli miasto do patrolowania, więc z niechęcią się odsunął. Deadpool chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie kłapał jadaczką, a gdy w końcu coś powiedział, nie było to zbyt elokwentne.

\- To było miłe – stwierdził oblizując wargi. – Ale dlaczego?

\- Bo chciałem. Przepraszam, jeśli ty nie chciałeś.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – Deadpool nagle znalazł się blisko i złapał go za policzki. – Marzyłem o tym od urodzenia!

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że nie było mnie na świecie, gdy ty się urodziłeś – powiedział z trudem, bo Wade ściskał go dość mocno.

\- Tym lepiej, to przeznaczenie! – zawołał porwał go w ramiona

\- Okej, okej, puszczaj wreszcie – zaśmiał się i wyślizgnął z uścisku najemnika. – Wierzysz mi już, że nie obchodzi mnie, że ludzie cię zemną zobaczą? Jesteśmy przecież partnerami, czego się boisz?

\- Partnerami w zbrodni, czy partnerami partnerami?

\- Obie wersje mi pasują – odparł i założył maskę. Wade zrobił to samo, a potem wskoczył mu na plecy, gdy się pochylił. – Gotowy?

\- Jak nigdy!

\- Trzymaj się mocno.

\- Oj będę – zapewnił i bezpardonowo położył mu dłonie na piersi.

Peter pokręcił głową i zeskoczył z budynku, wystrzeliwując jednocześnie sieć.

\- Ogranicz dotykanie mnie do minimum, co?! – zawołał przekrzykując pęd powietrza. – Nie chcę żebyśmy się rozbili!

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz! – krzyknął i zjechał dłonią nieco niżej.

Okej, czas wyznaczyć granice, pomyślał Peter i wziął gwałtowny zakręt. Ciężar Deadpoola zniknął z jego pleców momentalnie, ale nim najemnik zdążył roztrzaskać się o chodnik, złapał go siecią i przeciągnął spory kawałek pomiędzy samochodami, a następnie wyrzucił wrzeszczącego w powietrze, by po chwili znów złapać go na plecy.

\- Jesteś chory! – stwierdził Deadpool, ale śmiał się przy tym jak opętany.

\- Dobrze się dobraliśmy w takim razie!

Wade nie odpowiedział, objął go tylko mocniej, wtulając się w jego plecy.


End file.
